Ilima (Adventures)
Ilima is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Ilima is a slender young man with dark skin, medium length light pink hair and light blue eyes, donning a brownish vest with a diamond-like pattern on it, along with a white undershirt, long white pants, brown and white shoes, blue socks, a blue bag strapped to his pants, and a glove on his left hand. He also wears the Trial Captain medal as a hair accessory. He is usually seen holding a tablet and a notebook. Personality Biography Sun & Moon arc Upon seeing that she, Lana and Kiawe would assault Team Skull's hideout, Mallow thought of contacting Acerola and Ilima for help.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Ilima was contacted by Mallow at Melemele Island's Trainers' School. Mallow briefly explained to Ilima about their adventures, and were heading to Ula'ula Island to confront Team Skull. Ilima promised to be there, and ended the call. He came to a woman, who showed a boy, Hau, was awaiting him.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart Hau admitted he wished to battle Ilima, to train his Popplio he obtained from Professor Kukui. However, upon hearing Ilima was going to Ula'ula Island to invade Team Skull's base, wished to join him instead. Hau explained his grandfather was concerned about a Team Skull member, and blamed himself for not teaching that person that winning battles was not everything. Ilima nodded, seeing the reason why the Island Kahuna didn't do much against Team Skull. Hau believed Hala's wisdom about battles, since it was also fun to use different strategies against various people in battle, and even in loss one does not have to feel depressed. Ilima decided to let Hau tag along, who wanted to buy some malasada to calm down the hostilities before they sailed away. Once on Ula'ula Island, Ilima and Hau met the other Trial Captains, in a way that startled Mallow. While Hau hi-fived Acerola, Ilima explained Hau was a good negotiator, and why he let him come to Po Town. Inside, the group requested Guzma's presence. Guzma arrived with Plumeria, while Hau offered malasada as a peace offering. Guzma was amused, and accepted their request, if they could battle their way out of the impeding danger, for three strange creatures surrounded the Trial Captains and Hau.S&M017: A Raid and Po Town Ilima and his Pokémon fought the mysterious creatures, which Guzma named as Ultra Beasts. When Sun arrived to Po Town, Ilima introduced himself to him.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World Ilima watched as Gladion confronted the Ultra Beasts with his Type: Null. He was surprised to hear Type: Null was created by the Aether Foundation, and didn't trust his words that its president, Lusamine, gave the Ultra Beasts to Guzma. Gladion ignored them and went after the Ultra Beasts, who have gone off, so Ilima and the other Trial Captains decided to pursue the Ultra Beasts, too.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull When Faba was describing how much resources the Aether Foundation had invested in summoning the Ultra Beasts, he thought of Hau and the Trial Captains, who meddled in those affairs in Po Town.S&M023 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc With the arrival of the Ultra Beasts on Poni Island, Ilima started his training to fight them.USUM001 He was on Exeggutor Island, when Mina, the final Trial Captain, arrived. As Hala was busy with other things, he put Nanu in charge of training the Trial Captains, but Ilima doubted if he could be a leader model to them.USUM005 Under Nanu's supervision, Ilima was training by battling Acerola.USUM006 At Hokulani Observatory, Sophocles led the group to the Vikavolt airship, which he redesigned from the machine that could summon Totem Pokémon. Mina tried to walk away, to which Ilima grabbed her hand, so Sophocles' Togedemaru electrocuted everyone to go inside. Inside, the group revised that the crack in the sky had been opened at Mount Lanakila, and suspected that Sun and Moon came out. Molayne reminded they would have to fight the Ultra Beasts, but exclaimed the importance of rescuing Sun and Moon out of there. Suddenly, the airship got hit. The Vikavolt airship crashed, as they were attacked by the Ultra Beasts, and the Aether Foundation employees.USUM008 With the arrival of the four Guardian Deities, Ilima and Mina went out of the aircraft and started to battle the Ultra Beasts. They confronted Lighing, and had their Gumshoos use Breakneck Blitz and Ribombee use Sparkle Tackle Z-Moves. The Z-Moves defeated Lighting, and Ilima and Mina reported their victory to others.USUM009 Pokémon On hand References Category:Normal Pokémon User Category:Trainers with Z-Rings